


unhinged

by oathskeeper



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actual just missing a tooth fluff, i wrote this to spite my friends and i'm sorry, seriously this is nothing but crack do not take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: What makes me happyFills me up with gleeThose bones in my jaw!That don't have a flawMy shiny teeth and meor how Jinyoung really found out about Jaebum's missing tooth.





	unhinged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subsequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/gifts).



> for mia, who will probably kill me once this thing is published~

Being on a nonstop world tour means there’s little time and energy for any chance of fooling around. Thankfully Jinyoung and Jaebum have been doing this long enough to know how to take advantage of a few minutes in between schedules so that they can be alone in each other's arms for a moment.

They've just been mindlessly making out in their hotel room, not caring that they’re supposed to be getting dressed for their day filled with interviews. It started off with just a few harmless pecks, but now it was evolving into something more hot and heavier.

That's when Jinyoung feels it.

An empty space somewhere near the front of Jaebum’s mouth. At first Jinyoung just thinks nothing over it, but then he runs his tongue over the same spot again and is met with the squishiness of Jaebum’s gums. He does it again and again until he finally realizes that no, there’s not supposed to be an empty spot. Why is there an empty spot?

Jinyoung pulls back so fast that it leaves Jaebum confused and breathless. Jaebum furrows his brow as Jinyoung stares at him like a deer in headlights.

“What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung says nothing as he forces Jaebum’s mouth open to inspect his boyfriend's pearly whites. Lo and behold when Jinyoung looks at his hyung’s teeth he sees an empty spot near his bottom right incisor.

_Jaebum is missing a whole fucking tooth._

“Hyung your—your tooth?!”

Jaebum pulls back from Jinyoung’s prying hands, slightly offended as he rubs at his mouth. He liked it when Jinyoung got a little handsy but not like this. It takes him a moment before he realizes just what Jinyoung is squealing over.

“Oh that? Yeah, I need to get an implant so I just had it removed.” Jaebum says as if he’s talking about something mundane like the weather. When Jinyoung’s surprised face doesn’t go away he continues, “Did I not tell you?”

“No, no you did not.” Jinyoung finally says.

Jaebum pouts. “Does it bother you?”

Honestly in a way it does bother him just a bit. Mostly because he would’ve liked to known beforehand that there was a gaping hole in his boyfriends' mouth before sticking his tongue in it. Other than that, no, no it really doesn’t matter or bother him.

“Babe?”

“God you’re lucky you're cute.”

With that said Jinyoung pulls him back in to resume their kissing spree. Missing tooth or not Jinyoung’s going to get his daily dose of Jaebum’s loving even if it kills him.

***

Later on, when Jaebum announces on live public television that he’s missing a whole tooth, it takes everything Jinyoung has not to just get up and just walk out of the studio.

Jaebum is extremely lucky Jinyoung loves him with every fiber of his being despite Jaebum being completely unaware of what “too much information” means.

But he wouldn’t change Jaebum in any way, shape, or form.

**Author's Note:**

> copious amounts of spite and random peeps on twit forced me to write this. i'm sorry.  
> ♪~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pechebeom) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/oathskeeper)


End file.
